Heero's April's Day
by Haruka Suko
Summary: Joke contest anyone? Wrote years ago.


Title: Heero's April's Day  
Author: Haruka xHaruka17xa...  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW.  
Pairing: 1x3, 2+4  
Rating: NC-17  
Warning: OOC, AU, Humor  
Notes: Enjoy and Please R&R. Hope you enjoy!!  
MJ sings.

Heero was wondering around on his laptop, when long slender arms embraced him from behind.

"Good morning koi..." A soft, melodic voice said into his ear. Heero smiled, for he knew there was a question coming up next.

"Heero? What are these for? Are you trying to tell me something?" His tall lover asked suspiciously.

Heero turned around and stood. "Its for tonight" Heero told him and smiled, gaining a shy smile from Trowa.

--------

"Where is he already, these high heals are killing me..." Trowa murmured to himself, as he stood next to their small living room bar, looking incredible in a short, black, dark green dress that complemented his eyes, with black high heals, showing off his long slender legs, which he always kept shaved and silky, most women he knew were jealous.

Suddenly music swam over the room and Trowa looked up to see Heero Yuy, dressed in too short black pants, with black loafers, showing his white socks, and had a white dress up shirt open showing a white tank underneath. Heero started mouthing to the song, and circling around Trowa making him turn around sexily to the song, all the while Heero singing to the song and doing the movements to the song to elaborate.

"Hey Pretty Baby With The High Heels On" Heero pointed to Trowa. "You Give Me Fever Like I've Never, Ever Known" Heero felt his forehead. "You're Just A Product Of Loveliness" He looks up and down at Trowa, biting his lip. "I Like The Groove Of Your Walk, Your Talk, Your Dress" Heero's hands followed Trowa's curves. "I Feel Your Fever From Miles Around" He felt Trowa's forehead. "I'll Pick You Up In My Car And We'll Paint The Town" He spins a smiling Trowa around. "Just Kiss Me Baby And Tell Me Twice" He got really close to Trowa's lips then said "That You're The One For Me" And spun him outwards.

"The Way You Make Me Feel" Heero puts his hands over his heart and sings the chorus. (The Way You Make Me Feel) "You Really Turn Me On" Heero rolls his eyes backwards, making Trowa blush. (You Really Turn Me On) "You Knock Me Off Of My Feet" He falls backwards onto the floor. (You Knock Me Off Of My Feet) "My Lonely Days Are Gone" Heero's hand waves good-bye as he keeps staring at Trowa, who's furiously blushing and giggling. (My Lonely Days Are Gone)

"I Like The Feelin' You're Givin' Me" He turned around holding himself. "Just Hold Me Baby And I'm In Ecstasy" He grabbed Trowa's hands then fell to his knees looking up at him. "Oh I'll Be Workin' From Nine To Five" He got up and pointed to the wall clock. "To Buy You Things To Keep You By My Side" He put his arm around Trowa, picked up a bear and showed it to him. Trowa gladly took the bear in his hands. "I Never Felt So In Love Before" Heero turned to Trowa and looked him deeply into his eyes. "Just Promise Baby, You'll Love Me Forevermore" He was still looking into his eyes, Trowa nodded, with a tear sliding down his cheek. "I Swear I'm Keepin' You Satisfied" Heero slid down Trowa's body with an evil grin on his face. "'Cause You're The One For Me" He quickly got up and spun around, like Michael Jackson.

"The Way You Make Me Feel" Heero puts his hands over his hear and sings the chorus once more. (The Way You Make Me Feel) "You Really Turn Me On" Heero rolls his eyes backwards, making Trowa blush once more. (You Really Turn Me On) "You Knock Me Off Of My Feet" He falls backwards onto the floor again. "Now Baby-Hee! " Starts dancing exactly like MJ. (You Knock Me Off Of My Feet) "My Lonely Days Are Gone" Dancing. "A-Acha-Acha" Trowa looking on in awe. (My Lonely Days Are Gone) "Acha-Ooh! " Heero grabs himself.

"Go On Girl!" He yells at Trowa who starts pirouetting around. "Go On! Hee! Hee! Aaow!" He can't keep his eyes off Trowa as they both circle each other. "Go On Girl!" He watches Trowa's long slender legs.

"Ain't Nobody's Business, Ain't Nobody's Business" Heero looks dangerous. (The Way You Make Me Feel) "Ain't Nobody's Business, Ain't Nobody's Business But Mine And My Baby" Heero grabs Trowa, dips him holding his ass. (You Really Turn Me On) "Hee Hee!" Heero's not singing but is now kissing Trowa. (You Knock Me Off Of My Feet) "Hee Hee! Ooh!" Still kissing but now grabbing Trowa's ass harder. (My Lonely Days Are Gone)

"Give It To Me-Give Me'' Heero stopped kissing him and started luring Trowa towards their bedroom. (The Way You Make Me Feel) "Come On Be My Baby-I Wanna Be With Mine" Heero has a blushing and smiling Trowa following him seductively. (You Really Turn Me On) "Ain't Nobody's Business-" Heero's singing, looking up and down at Trowa. (You Knock Me Off Of My Feet) "Ain't Nobody's Business But Mine And My Baby's" Heero sings one last time then shuts the bedroom door, leaving the music on, letting Micheal Jackson finish his popular song.

Go On Girl! Aaow! (My Lonely Days Are Gone)

Hee Hee! Aaow! Chika-Chika Chika-Chika-Chika Go On Girl!-Hee Hee! (The Way You Make Me Feel) Hee Hee Hee! (You Really Turn Me On) (You Knock Me Off My Feet) (My Lonely Days Are Gone)

(The Way You Make Me Feel) (You Really Turn Me On) (You Knock Me Off My Feet) (My Lonely Days Are Gone)

Then the CD stop once the song was done.

---------

Duo, Quatre, and Wufei, who now had a nosebleed, couldn't believe their eyes, as they watched Trowa and Heero's April Fool's Contest/Bet video. Duo was now drooling over Trowa's dress that showed lots and covered barely. Quatre was blushing and Wufei was trying to control his nosebleed.

"Wow! Trowa you look like that!? Let me see" Duo said, now trying to put up Trowa's jeans, only to be slapped away by a very possessive Heero Yuy. "Sorry" Duo said, and sheepishly returned to his seat.

"So? Where's my money?" Heero asked the three stunt pilots, lending his hand out as Trowa nibbled on his neck lovingly.

Quatre and Duo handed over the bet money. Heero counted it all and tucked it away in his pocket.

"Thank you" He said then turned back to Trowa and started to manly and passionately lip lock him on the sofa, next to Wufei.

--------

"Well they obviously won, but i really thought my imitation of a rabbit on a sugar high was funny..." Duo whined.

"Its ok Duo, but they surely couldn't wait to go to home" Quatre said.

"I've never seen such a horny couple" Wufei complained.

"Hey guy! They left the tape here!" Duo happily stated, showing and waving the tape in the air. "I can blackmail Heero!' Duo giggled, hugging the tape.

--------

"Oh god...Heero...Mmmm" Trowa moaned as Heero was making love to him, in their soft comfy bed.

"You feel so good..." Heero told him as he nibbled at Trowa's neck.

"Heero! The tape! We forgot the tape!" Trowa shrieked, sitting up, knocking Heero off of him.

"Trowa relax, its gonna destruct itself at 9pm tonight" Heero told him, laying him back down and repositioning himself, and entered him.

"Okay..." Trowa had lost all trails of thought as Heero made his senses go wild at every touch.

--------

"Hey Quatre what time is? I don't wanna miss wrestling." Duo asked.

"Um...its 9" Quatre told him.

"K thanks" Duo yelled. "He, he, tomorrow I get to blackmailing you Heero Yuy." Duo smiled to himself as he kissed the tape in his hands.

POW!

"Duo? What happened?" Quatre asked, only to try not to laugh at Duo's condition.

"Heero Yuy" Duo said, then got up to go wash off his filth-covered face from the blown up tape, leaving a giggling Quatre in the living room.

OWARI


End file.
